witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise
CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise is a series of games and graphic novels created by or based on a license from CD Projekt RED, the makers of . Unlike all previous adaptations of Andrzej Sapkowski's works, products in the franchise, aside from being mostly faithful to Sapkowki's books, are set in a common continuity. As of May 2016, the is the final installment of the series, with no plans for future releases.Don't expect The Witcher 4 any time soon - or maybe ever Major games A 2007 computer role-playing game based on Sapkowski's saga called The Witcher was developed by CD Projekt, and was released in Europe on October 26, and the US on October 30th. It was advertised far more than its predecessor, and although it was CDProjekt's first game, it was received very well by reviewers in both the EU and the US. The computer game's plot is set 5 years after the end of . A 2011 computer role-playing game based on Sapkowski's saga, developed by CD Projekt RED, and was released in North America on May 17, 2011. The computer game's plot is set a few months after . A 2015 computer role-playing based on Sapkowski's saga, developed by CD Projekt RED, and was released in May 19, 2015. The plot is set six months after the previous game. Other games The Witcher: Crimson Trail The Witcher: Crimson Trail (Polish: Wiedźmin: Krwawy Szlak), also known as The Witcher Mobile is a mobile phone action game created developed by Breakpoint on the license from CD Projekt. It features Geralt in his youth as a promising young student, has just completed his training to become an elite monster slayer – a witcher. The Witcher: Versus The Witcher: Versus is a Flash-based multiplayer fighting browser game, developed for CD Projekt RED by one2tribe and launched in 2008. The game has you create a character from one of three classes and challenge other players to deadly battles. When you first sign up for Versus, which is tied into your thewitcher.com forum account if you have one, you choose from one of three character classes: Witcher, Sorceress and Frightener. The Witcher Battle Arena is a multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) game in which players take control of well known characters from The Witcher universe, created by CD Projekt and Fuero Games. Card games Two card games based on CD Projekt's The Witcher computer game have been designed by Kuźnia Gier. One, Wiedźmin: Przygodowa Gra Karciana (The Witcher: Adventure Card game) has been published by Kuźnia Gier and is being sold in Polish gaming stores, while the other, Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (The Witcher Promo Card Game) is a simpler game added to the collector's edition of The Witcher in some countries. In 2014 there was realised a board game from a Witcher Universe with Yarpen Zigrin, Geralt of Rivia, Triss Merigold and Dandelion as main heroes. The Witcher: Role-Playing Game In 2014 there was announced pen and paper rpg from The Witcher Universe by CD Projekt and R.Talsorian Games. After lot of convincing, CD Projekt decided to please fans with stand-alone version of gwent. A RPG based off Gwent: The Witcher Card Game released on the 23 October 2018 for PC and the 4 December 2018 for consoles by CD Projekt RED. Comics Since 2011, new Witcher ''comics are being released as part of CD Projekt's ''The Witcher franchise. The depiction of Geralt and other characters in these comics is based on The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt video games and they are authorized by CD Projekt. They are not in any way related to the previous Polch/Parowski series. Canceled productions The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf (Polish: Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka) was supposed to be a console role-playing game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 by CD Projekt RED, most likely to be released no earlier than 2011 or 2012. While it would have featured the same story as PC game, based on the book series of the same name by Polish author Andrzej Sapkowski, it would have used a new engine, created in cooperation with Widescreen Games, and a new action-based combat system. The Witcher: Scars of Betrayal The Witcher: Scars of Betrayal is a canceled add-on for . It was in development by Ossian Studios for some time in 2008 but was cancelled. The Witcher: Outcast The Witcher: Outcast was a planned add-on for that was in development by roXidy but was cancelled. References ar:الويتشر (سلسلة ألعاب فيديو) de:CD Projekts The Witcher franchise pt-br:The Witcher (série de jogos eletrônicos) Category:Adaptations Category:CD Projekt Category:Games Category:Comics